


A opinião mais importante

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amigoverse2020, F/M, Fluffy, Modern AU, Mustang needs help in convincing Riza to date him, Roy mustang and co. work in an office, and pretty much everyone has an idea
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Em que, apesar de todos no escritório acreditarem que Roy e Riza já eram um casal, o Coronel ainda sabia que faltava uma coisa para tudo se tornar oficial: convencer a opinião mais importante de todas.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	A opinião mais importante

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa fic foi um desafio e tanto. Jamais imaginei que um dia ia escrever fic de Fullmetal, mas enfim, eu gostei do resultado final, mesmo com todas as dificuldades no caminho e.e  
> Ah, no fim dá pra chamar isso de AU moderno onde todo mundo tá vivo.  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

Era mais um dia comum no escritório em que a equipe Mustang trabalhava. Cada um em sua mesa, cuidando de sua parte da papelada com ocasionais conversas paralelas durante o serviço. Exceto pelo fato de que o próprio Mustang estava desolado em sua mesa, totalmente derrotado.

O motivo? Aparentemente o Coronel tinha levado mais um fora, só que dessa vez, havia sido um fora em uma proposta séria da parte dele.

— Então Coronel, em que termos você recebeu o fora? — Havoc questionou.

— Não foi exatamente um fora… — Mustang resmungou, tentando recuperar os poucos pingos de dignidade que ainda lhe restavam. — Ela só colocou uma condição para um suposto relacionamento.

— Uma condição?! — Todos perguntaram, agora encarando o Coronel.

— Ela disse que tenho que convencer “a opinião mais importante”.

— Ela ao menos disse de quem era essa opinião? — Falman questionou, na tentativa de tentar pensar em alguma forma de ajudar Mustang.

A expressão derrotada no rosto de Mustang dizia tudo. Não, ela não tinha sequer dado uma pista de quem era a pessoa que ele teria que impressionar.

— Certo, acho que vamos ter que fazer isso da maneira difícil. — Havoc suspirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto. — É hora para o curso relâmpago de como ganhar a aprovação das mulheres! — Ele declarou cheio de determinação, enquanto o resto do escritório olhava incrédulo para ele.

Aparentemente, Mustang estava para presenciar a operação mais complicada de sua vida…

* * *

Enquanto tentava arrumar o tecido da roupa, Mustang não conseguia deixar de se perguntar como que algumas pessoas conseguiam usar aquele tipo de roupa no dia a dia. O vestido colado, do tipo tubo, era um rosa choque horroroso e tudo nele era chamativo. Além disso, a maquiagem pesada que havia sido aplicada não combinava em nada com a roupa. E para piorar, um salto agulha 15 completava o visual, tornando o resultado final algo saído de um pesadelo.

Olhando seu reflexo no espelho, Mustang não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pavão depenado.

A ideia de Havoc até que fazia sentido. Se ele queria impressionar uma pessoa em específico que ele não sabia quem era, primeiro ele tinha que pensar como a pessoa que colocou a condição. E para pensar que nem uma mulher… ele devia se vestir como uma, certo?

(Claro que não e ele estava prestes a descobrir o quão equivocado aquela lógica estava).

Mustang pode escutar uma voz familiar anunciando que entraria em sua sala. Antes que ele pudesse pedir para que a pessoa esperasse, Hawkeye abriu a porta e adentrou a sala, com a atenção fixa nos papéis que carregava. Em menos de cinco segundos, ela levantou o olhar e viu aquela cena ridícula.

Sem sequer perder a compostura, Hawkeye apenas agiu como se nada estivesse fora do normal e continuou fazendo seu trabalho. Mas antes de sair da sala, ela apenas comentou:

— Coronel, se você realmente deseja tirar um período de férias, avise o setor de recursos humanos. Não tem necessidade de medidas tão drásticas.

E assim que ela deixou Mustang sozinho em sua sala, ele percebeu o tamanho do erro que havia cometido.

“É claro que esse tipo de plano não funcionaria quando se trata de Riza!”, ele pensou irritado consigo mesmo.

E essa foi apenas a primeira falha.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o clima no escritório estava pesado. Mustang estava desanimado, ainda mais quando se lembrava do fiasco que havia sido o plano nº 1.

O resto do pessoal do escritório via seu chefe desanimado e não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. Mas ninguém ousava chegar perto do Coronel para tentar animá-lo, com medo de alguma retaliação.

Infelizmente para Havoc, ele havia sido azarado quando estavam decidindo quem iria falar com o Coronel e teve que tomar a iniciativa pelo bem de todos.

— Coronel… nós entendemos que você não está feliz, mas…

— Mas?

— Ainda não acabou! Só porque o primeiro plano não deu certo, não quer dizer que o próximo não dará!

Um coro de vozes dando apoio e pedindo para o Coronel não desistir ainda conseguiram reacender o fogo da determinação nos olhos de Mustang.

O Coronel bateu as duas mãos na mesa e apontou um dedo para Havoc, dizendo:

— Tem razão! Ainda não é hora de desistir!

Animado, o Coronel já foi logo subindo em cima de sua mesa, espalhando papéis para todos os lados, enquanto continuava com o discurso.

— Escutem homens! O coração de uma mulher é um oceano, cheio de segredos! Por isso…

E no meio do discurso, a porta principal se abriu, com Hawkeye e Maria Ross entrando no escritório e dando de cara com a zona.

— O que..?

— _Sigh_. Sinceramente Coronel, eu realmente acho que você deveria tirar umas férias. — Hawkeye comentou, enquanto organizava os papéis que estavam jogados.

E assim que as mulheres saíram da sala, o clima ficou pesado novamente.

É, o plano nº 2 também havia falhado.

* * *

Em um breve momento de descanso, Hughes havia decidido fazer uma visita ao escritório onde Mustang e os outros trabalhavam. O que ele não esperava era ver um clima de velório e Mustang o olhando como se a salvação em pessoa tivesse chegado.

— Hughes! Você é o único que pode nos ajudar!

Preocupado com a reação extrema de seu velho amigo, Hughes já foi se sentando em uma cadeira e se dispôs a ajudar.

* * *

— Deixa eu ver se entendi, Mustang. Você precisa convencer “a opinião mais importante” para poder finalmente avançar seu relacionamento com Riza?

— Isso.

— E se o que me contou realmente aconteceu, então agora ela deve estar pensando que você não é bom o suficiente.

— Sim… — A expressão de derrota no rosto de Mustang era clara.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você fez coisas tão absurdas para tentar impressioná-la. E ainda foram planos super fora da curva. Eu esperava mais de você, Mustang.

E à medida que Hughes ia falando, Mustang ia ficando cada vez mais sem graça. Não era culpa dele, ele já estava desesperado!

— Ainda bem que eu estou aqui! — Hughes colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo. — E tenho a fórmula perfeita para consertar a situação!

— Como?

— Ora, Mustang. É fácil. As pessoas se conquistam por meio do estômago!

(O que ninguém avisou é que Mustang não era a pessoa mais habilidosa na cozinha, e que isso também estaria fadado ao fracasso).

* * *

O cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha, a farinha espalhada pelo balcão e o silêncio que a recebeu quando chegou em casa já diziam muita coisa para Hawkeye.

Apesar disso, ver Mustang frustrado, com uma forma cheia de biscoitos semi queimados e com várias manchas de farinha em suas roupas, não era exatamente o que ela esperava ver assim que chegasse em casa.

— Riza? — Mustang desviou o olhar dos biscoitos queimados por um momento, antes de continuar mecanicamente com os movimentos para colocar a forma em cima de uma mesa. — Se me der um momento, eu vou me deixar apresentável e prometo que podemos sair para jantar hoje.

— Tudo bem. Estarei esperando.

E enquanto esperava Mustang se arrumar, Riza decidiu provar os biscoitos. Apesar de estarem meio queimados, eles até que não estavam ruins.

Black Hayate estava curioso com o que sua dona estava comendo e assim que provou o petisco, o cão sinalizou que tinha gostado e muito, trazendo um sorriso para o rosto de sua dona.

Assim que Mustang retornou, agora já não mais coberto de farinha, Riza já estava preparada para o jantar que ele havia prometido. Apesar que mesmo depois de se arrumar, Mustang ainda parecia não estar bem.

No caminho para o restaurante, o silêncio prevaleceu entre os dois e só quando retornavam que Mustang finalmente conseguiu se recompor.

Após passarem pela floricultura e depois que ele presenteou Riza com as flores favoritas dela, ele finalmente tinha conseguido a coragem necessária para falar o que devia ser dito.

— Riza, me desculpe.

— Desculpar por quê? — Ela questionou, confusa.

— Eu não acho que vá conseguir convencer a opinião mais importante. Mesmo já tendo tentado várias coisas diferentes.

— Então todas as atitudes estranhas eram…

— Eu não queria desistir, mas não quero ser um incômodo. Você merece bem mais que um homem que recorre às atitudes mais esdrúxulas para impressionar alguém.

— Roy. — Ela chamou, pedindo que ele a olhasse nos olhos. — Você não precisa impressionar mais ninguém.

— Como?

— Você já tem a aprovação que precisava conseguir.

— Está falando sério? — Agora Mustang estava visivelmente surpreso. Ele não se lembrava de ter recebido algum sinal de que tinha sido aprovado naquela tarefa que era pra ser meio que impossível desde o início.

— Claro que sim. — Riza respondeu, destrancando a porta da casa. — Não é mesmo, Black Hayate?

Com um latido de concordância, Black Hayate foi receber os dois. Mustang não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Só podia ser uma brincadeira, certo?

— Espera, Riza. Esse tempo todo, a opinião que eu precisava convencer era…

— Coronel, como que você não sabia que a opinião mais importante era a do Black Hayate?

— Eu não achei que seria algo tão óbvio? — Ele respondeu sem graça. — Ah, não me olhe assim Black Hayate. Você é um bom garoto! O melhor garoto!

E com uma discreta risada, Hawkeye não conseguia esconder a felicidade em ver os dois se dando tão bem. Ah sim, agora tudo estava perfeito.

Na verdade, Mustang não precisava ter feito nada. Pedir para o Coronel convencer a opinião mais importante? Isso havia sido apenas uma desculpa para ver como ele lidaria com a situação. Afinal, Riza sabia desde o início que Black Hayate gostava e muito de Mustang.

E bem, se seu cachorro aprovava, não tinha porque ela negar os pedidos de um relacionamento sério com o homem que amava, certo?

No dia seguinte, quando perguntassem à Mustang sobre o relacionamento, ele inicialmente se recusaria a dar os detalhes de como havia conquistado a aprovação da opinião mais importante. Bem, até Riza se oferecer para contar tudo ao pessoal do escritório.

Em meio a risos e conversas, brincadeiras, parabéns e uma festa improvisada, Mustang se sentiu o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Ele agora estava em relacionamento com a mulher que amava, rodeado de amigos que estavam felizes por eles e havia conseguido a aprovação que tanto havia buscado.

E naquele momento, ele teve a convicção que aquilo era tudo o que queria. E não havia nada que pudesse tornar tudo mais perfeito do que já estava.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, esse aqui foi o meu presente de amigo secreto pra @zowldyck, espero que tenha gostado!
> 
> Um agradecimento especial à @note_on_note, que foi uma tremenda helper e quem sem a ajuda eu teria desesperado mais que tudo tentando sair de um bloqueio. A @Flamme que betou essa belezinha aqui e ao @TaakaVermillion que fez a capinha pra fic (a capa vocês podem conferir no Spirit)~  
> Obrigada pela ajuda nessa empreitada, minha gente ^^


End file.
